Television as an advertising medium has undergone significant advances since its inception in 1939. Modern advances in digital technology now allow viewers to be very selective in choosing programs to watch. Other advances in digital technology have led to such programming enhancements as a “tail” on a hockey puck, or an overlaid first down marker on a football field. The same technological advances allow improvements in the way advertisements are currently presented. Many sporting events are now presented with virtual object advertisements included in the video. For example, the broadcast of a major league baseball game may include one or more virtual object spots in which an advertisement is displayed. The advertisements are then seen by television viewers, but not by fans who attend the game. However, the advertisements are fixed, and are not varied according to individual viewers.